Él lo sabe
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Al mirar a los gemelos se da cuenta que el tiempo no concuerda. Sus hijos deberían ser prematuros pero no lo son. Cuando ve sus ojos, sabe de quién son...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Se me acaba de ocurrir ahorita, no podía dejarla pasar. Estaba recordando varios fics que leí dónde Padmé y Obi-Wan anhelan estar juntos pero Anakin está de intermedio sin saber nada, pues aquí si lo sabrá. Así que espero que les guste.

* * *

El tiempo no coincidía para nada en absoluto.

Si él estaba haciendo bien las cuentas sus hijos tendrían que nacer hasta dentro de dos meses, un embarazo se podía adelantar y con ellos tener bebés prematuros pero los niños que estaban acostados en los cuneros para nada lo eran.

Estaban perfectamente sanos, de desarrollo completo. Algo ahí no estaba encajando, no despegó su mirada de los gemelos que estaban dormidos, acostados frente a frente como si se sintieran.

Tenía que hablar con Padmé pedirle una explicación. ¿Acaso lo había engañado con alguien? No lo creía, ella había profanado su amor por él antes de salir en aquella arena y finalmente morir ejecutados pero hubo un cambio de planes y sobrevivieron.

Regresó a la habitación en dónde ella estaba, mirando a la nada, triste, en cuánto lo vio su expresión cambio y le sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Y él sólo la miro. Quiso hablar, decir algo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca y regresó al cuarto de los gemelos.

* * *

Los ojos de los bebés eran azules, pero no similares a los de él. No, conocía ese tono era igual al del hombre que lo entrenó durante más de diez años, mirando fijamente a Luke se dio cuenta del iris gris que corría por sus ojos. La furia comenzó a correr por sus venas al darse cuenta de la verdad.

Padmé estaba sentada en el sofá, Anakin caminaba como bestia furioso a su alrededor. Sabía la verdad, conocía el engaño. Él no dejaba de proferir groserías, le gritaba pidiendo explicaciones, ella no pudo hacer nada más que encogerse en su lugar, sintiendo miedo por ese hombre al que llamaba esposo.

La puerta se abrió y el hombre que odiaba en esos momentos entró con un ramo de flores y dos cajas pequeñas que sin duda iban para los gemelos. El hombre era sínico, según pensó Anakin. Obi-Wan miro la escena y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Anakin se abalanzó contra él, Padmé gritando a sus espaldas.

Disfruto de cada golpe que le dio a su maestro, su amigo, sintió rabia cuando él se defendió, debería ser en ese momento el fin de todos, había cometido un error al permitir el asesinato de Palpatine, él era en verdad la única persona en quién podía confiar. No esos dos traidores, usando la fuerza del lado oscuro Anakin tiró con sus fuerzas a Padmé, dejándola inconsciente. Se levantó pero le impidió el paso a Obi-Wan de acercarse.

—Ella es mía. Ellos son míos, acércate a ellos y no dudare en matarlos.

Él siempre elegiría a todos los demás por su vida, conocía a su amigo. Obi-Wan lanzo una última mirada a la mujer que yacía inconsciente y salió del departamento senatorial. Sin decir una palabra. Obi-Wan había sentido el lado oscuro de Skywalker.

Padmé era una senadora fuerte en esos momentos, la República se estaba restaurando poco a poco. La elección de un nuevo Canciller se llevaría pronto acabo y ella tenía que estar presente, no podía faltar a ninguna junta. Y si lo hacía, irían a buscarla para saber que es lo que le ha ocurrido.

—Terminada la junta te regresas de inmediato, querida. Los gemelos y yo no queremos esperarte mucho tiempo —le dijo, inclinado sobre la puerta.

—Anakin...

—No me interesa —levantó una mano, callándola—. Y si me enteró que te ves con Obi-Wan, Luke será el primero.

Por supuesto que se verían, no porque lo quisieran, sino porque los Jedis seguían presentando las pruebas de las mentiras de Palpatine, que el temor y la desconfianza que fue dicho desapareciera, los Jedis sólo querían la paz en la Galaxia. Y que la confianza fuera restaurada.

Gritó a Dormé cuando el llanto de uno de los gemelos se escucho por el apartamento, la doncella rápidamente se acercó a ellos para calmarlos. Anakin los odiaba, los detestaba, no los soportaba, no eran sus hijos, no lo eran, contuvo un sollozo, no se vería débil ante nadie. Era el elegido después de todo.

Obi-Wan no tendría a su esposa, ni a esos niños. Los dos cometieron un acto de traición, la misma que él cometió cuando se caso con ella hace años. ¿Qué razón los había impulsado a engañarlo?

Su maestro jamás habría hecho. ¿Era posible que Obi-Wan y Padmé siempre se habían amado? ¿Y porqué ella se había casado con él? No tenía sentido alguno y no le interesaba. No quitaba el hecho de que era su esposa.

* * *

Padmé no lo miró cuando llegó, él sí. Ella entró al cuarto de los gemelos y se encerró. No salió en todo el día, Dormé salió y entro a su habitación sacando ropa de dormir para su esposa.

Dormé era una chica hermosa, demasiado parecida a su esposa. Tal vez debería pagarle con la misma moneda a Padmé.

Los gemelos no conocían otro lugar que la habitación de la residencia del Senado. Padmé no los sacaba, ella obedece como a una esposa fiel.

Él tampoco ha salido de esa residencia, ha interceptado todo los mensajes de Padmé pero ninguno es de Obi-Wan. Él tampoco se ha acercado a ellos.

—A él no le interesas —le dijo cuando entró silenciosamente al cuarto—. Habría venido hace mucho tiempo, luchando. Simplemente fuiste alguien de una sola noche. ¿Porqué él?

—Me di cuenta de mi error al casarme contigo, decirte que te amaba —la furia corrió por sus venas por las palabras dichas fue un golpe que él no esperaba—. Siempre fue él, como dato adicional Anakin, él me dejo ir porqué él es un Jedi en toda la regla. Yo estaba despechada, las mujeres hacemos cosas incorrectas estando en ese estado —Padmé sonrió—. Cada vez que te ibas, Anakin, cada noche que no estabas en casa él estaba aquí conmigo. ¿Quieres escuchar más?

Ella había sobrepasado el límite de paciencia del elegido, Anakin se acercó a ella con paso decidido y ella tratando de no mostrar que le asustaba no se movió. El movimiento fue inesperado cuando Anakin le arrebato de sus brazos a Leia, Padmé le gritó, la vio llorar pero la ignoro, salió de la habitación, cerrándola por fuera.

* * *

No podía creer de sus pensamientos suicidas al imaginarse a lanzar a Leia por el gran balcón. Así haría sufrir a la mujer que le había hecho tanto daño. No quería dejarla, no quería perderla, darle la libertad que ella quería sería para reunirse con Obi-Wan.

Siempre regresaba a Obi-Wan.

Aunque él era el elegido siempre estaba detrás de ese caballero que se había ganado tanto respeto. ¿Qué pensarían los del Consejo al ver a su perfecto Caballero ver que se ha convertido en padre?

Simplemente estaba sorprendido, nadie en el Consejo se había acercado a ellos.

¿Qué estarían planeando? ¿Lo atacarían por la espalda? Se sumergió en la fuerza esperando encontrar algo que le advirtiese que se encontraba en peligro. Nada.

Encontró a Padmé en el suelo, sus hermosos ojos marrones brillaban de tristeza, sus mejillas estaba rojas de tanto llorar, sin decir palabra le entregó a Leia y salió.

Todos esos años pensó en ella, en ser una familia. Y ahora que lo tenía todo eso, simplemente eran una pareja disfuncional, desde antes del embarazo algo cambio, ella ya no estaba tan entusiasmada con él, fingió reírse en más de una ocasión de sus chistes y cuando la tocaba ella no le correspondía como esperaba. Siempre estaba cansada.

Él lo sabía.

Él sabía que de no ser por la guerra su matrimonio se habría disuelto rápidamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Disney y yo sólo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Cómo aún desconozco mucho de Anakin, sus misiones y todas esas cosas. Simplemente utilizare la información que fue entregada durante las películas. Así mismo como la actitud que nos muestra. Sí hay alguna duda, algún error, te agradecería que me lo dijeses :)

* * *

Los pensamientos de su madre siendo torturada perforaron en su mente al mismo también llegaron cuando la encontró amarrada y torturada. Y después de eso el asesinato de todas las personas en ese campamento.

Toda la furia corría por sus venas aquella noche, todo entrenamiento Jedi se fue a un lado ante la sed de venganza que tenía. No había tenido piedad en asesinar a los niños aquella noche: ¿Entonces por qué estaba teniendo consideración por los hijos de su _amada_?

Llevaba días sin poder dormir, sin dejar de pensar.

La seguridad personal de Padmé estaba realizando visitas diarias, esa misma mañana ahí se encontraron y él no tuvo de otra que dejar que los niños salieran de la Residencia y así mismo se vio sorprendido cuando Padmé regresó con ellos. Tuvo la oportunidad de escapar pero no lo hizo.

Algo se traía entre manos. Lo predecía.

También tenía que mantener un auto-control de sí mismo, la residencia senatorial estaba rodeada de cámaras, micrófonos, entre otras cosas.

* * *

—¿No piensas volver al templo? —Padmé le preguntó cuándo se sentó a cenar a su lado.

—No —respondió sin mirarla—. Tengo licencia. Pensaba aprovechar esos tres meses para ver el nacimiento de nuestros hijos, pasarlos en Naboo, volver a ese lugar en dónde accediste a ser mi esposa. ¿Esperas que me vaya para traer a Obi-Wan?

Presentía que ella quería darle una respuesta que le doliese, pero no lo hizo. Ella guardo silencio.

—Los Jedis se reunirán dentro de dos días en la sala del Senado. La elección de un nuevo Canciller se llevará acabo y tu presencia ha sido requerida dado que tú te encargaste de matar a Palpatine.

—No debí haberlo matado —Anakin soltó una risa sin emoción alguna—. Él era el único en quién podía confiar.

—Si me dejarás hablar...

—No me interesan más tus mentiras —se levantó de la silla en dónde había estado—. Dile a Dormé que me llevé a Luke al balcón.

—No.

Se acercó hasta ella, su rostro frente al de ella con el ceño fruncido puso sus manos alrededor de la silla.

—No me hagas ir por él.

* * *

Los ojos azules del niño lo miraban fijamente, inocentemente. ¿Era la misma mirada que él le había presentado a su madre cuando la vio por primera vez? Ciertamente Luke no se encontraba del todo tranquilo, no le pasaba desapercibido que estaba frunciendo su ceño.

Tenía meses que no meditaba, no después de las pesadillas sobre la muerte de Padmé. Anakin cerró los ojos e inicio a sumergirse en la fuerza, le fue difícil por unos momentos pero pudo sentir la fuerza a su alrededor. Luke era fuerte en ella así que quiso conectarse con él.

Falló.

Alguien más se le había adelantado, alguien estaba ya conectado con él. Trago en seco y contuvo la inmensa furia que estaba sintiendo alrededor. Ahora entendía por qué Obi-Wan no había regresado, él estaba seguro de que sus hijos se encontraban a salvo. ¿Cómo es que eso había sido posible? ¿Cómo se llegaron a conectar cuando no habían sido puestos frente a frente?

La noche se alzaba con fuerza en Coruscant. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el Templo Jedi en dónde había crecido. El lugar que le había cambiado la vida, el lugar que le prohibió el contacto con su madre. Que inocente había sido.

Su madre debería estar ahí con él. Era el Elegido y tenía tantas privaciones, se había encargado de matar a dos Sith, se encargó de darle el final a la guerra y aun así seguía atenido a las reglas de los Jedi. No tenía que seguir haciéndolo, no iba a seguir viviendo de ello.

Y luego estaba a considerar Padmé y los niños...

* * *

—¿Sabes su nombre? —Anakin le preguntó cuando vio que Obi-Wan no despegaba la mirada del bebé que estaba en el carrito—. Se encuentra bien, no les hice nada. Pero eso ya lo sabías. Es Leia.

—No me llamaste por nada —Obi-Wan se sentó frente a él—. ¿Qué quieres saber, Anakin?

—¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué con la mujer que amaba? ¿Cómo te atreviste hacerme eso? Ella es mi esposa. Y tú un respetado miembro del Consejo.

El silencio de su maestro lo conocía así mismo los movimientos que estaba realizando, seguramente estaba pensando en cómo darle una respuesta que no le hiciese daño.

—De haber mantenido el conocimiento de tú relación con ella no habría accedido a que pasará lo que ocurrió. Me habría mantenido alejado —Uso una táctica de la fuerza y lo que su antiguo maestro le dijo era la verdad—. No llegué a considerar en ese momento que mis actos tendría una _consecuencia._ Aún me haces preguntar si en verdad que la amas, Anakin. Tú amor siempre ha sobrepasado a la obsesión, lo cual es una emoción que los Jedis deben dejar ir, te lo dije en más de una ocasión, mi joven amigo. Debiste considerar que si la amabas, debiste haber guardado silencio.

—La amo —respondió con arrogancia—. Y ella a mí...

—Anakin, yo mantuve una relación con Padmé a larga distancia. ¿Declaré mi amor por ella? Lo hice. Tuvimos una larga charla sobre las consecuencias, sabíamos que pasaría cuando no funcionase. Cuando estuvimos al borde de ser descubiertos lo dejamos por nuestro bien. ¿Qué la llevó a casarse contigo? No lo sé—guardo silencio por unos momentos—. Al final de la relación ella se mantuvo triste, enojada y comprensible. Mis emociones las deje a la voluntad de la fuerza…

—Hablas como si no te importara —interrumpió Anakin.

—Me importa, pero no dejo que esas emociones me controles. Ese ha sido tu error, Anakin. Pocas veces seguiste el entrenamiento con respecto a ese control. Si amas a Padmé con tanta devoción, deberías dejarla ir.

—Siempre ha sido tu culpa. Cada cosa que me pasa es por tu culpa. No la voy a dejar ir, no permitiré que estén juntos —Se levantó de su lugar y miro fijamente a su maestro, sujeto el carrito dónde Leia estaba dormida—. Por la amistad, el respeto y todo el entrenamiento que me diste, te daré un regalo —sonrió—. Te doy a Leia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Disney. Yo solamente utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Anakin no despego su mirada de la gran Cámara del Senado. Tan sólo unos minutos antes se había encargado de dar un discurso sobre lo que había sido descubrir que el Senador Palpatine era un Sith. Los maestros Yoda y Mace Windu, le felicitaron por dicho discurso, además de que se encontraban ahí para estar a cargo de que no hubiese peligro alguno. Finalmente habían dado paso a la votación final para la elección del nuevo Canciller Supremo.

¿Que estaría siendo de él en esos momentos de no haber asesinado a Palpatine? ¿Qué hubiese sido de la Galaxia si no hubiese escuchado a Mace Windu? ¿Él ya estaría impartiendo la Justicia Imperial que Palpatine le habría ordenado para mantener la Galaxia en orden?

Para él, no fue una sorpresa cuando se anunció que el Senador Bail Organa de Alderaan fue elegido como nuevo Canciller Supremo. El hombre tenía muchos ideales similares a los de Padmé, además de que él sabría impartir la justicia cuando fuese necesario, no abusaría de ella, además de que era un hombre completamente sincero en cada cosa que realiza. Pocos eran los senadores los que agradaban a Padmé, y Bail era sin lugar a dudas el primero. No había cabida para dudar de que él fuera un gran gobernante.

Anakin vio a Padmé que se acercaba hasta el podio en dónde Bail acababa de dar su discurso, le cedieron la palabra y dio una conferencia sobre los Separatistas, que acababan de ser arrestados en Mustafar, que era dónde tenían su base, agregando que fue el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi quién se había encargado de dicho arresto. Así mismo informó que el Senado sería limpiado y los corruptos serían llevados ante la Justicia para todos aquellos que votaron por beneficio personal.

Obi-Wan Kenobi no apareció para decir unos palabras, en cambio fue Yoda quién habló en su nombre. Y agregando pruebas de que los Jedis no querían el mal para la República, sino la paz.

* * *

Anakin la percibió cuando se acercaba a su oficina, se sumergió en la fuerza una vez más, esperando descubrir que había estado con su maestro, pero no percibipo nada. Él aún no le había informado sobre la acción que realizo esa misma mañana.

Sería un placer culposo darle la noticia, quería disfrutar de su imagen al enterarse, una imagen que él guardaría por mucho tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Leia? —Le preguntó apenas entró en la oficina. Él solamente se encargó de mirarla—. Dormé me ha dicho que te la llevaste. ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué no está contigo, Anakin?

—Te preocupas demasiado —se sentó en la silla que ella utilizaba normalmente, siendo irrespetuoso levantó sus pies y los coloco sobre la mesa dónde habían cientos de papeles esperando a ser atendidos—. Me han retirado del Consejo, el maestro Mace Windu me lo notificó hace unos minutos.

—No eres digno de estar ahí.

—Palpatine me creía más que digno.

—Palpatine no existe más. ¿Dónde está mi hija Anakin?

Anakin volvió a guardar silencio, le hizo una seña de que se sentará en el asiento, frente a él. Ella le ignoro por unos segundos, pero cedió al final. Espero a que le diera la respuesta. Una que estaba más que gustoso por darla. ¿Dónde estaba el pequeño R2 para tomar una holo-imagen?

—La he regalado.

* * *

Anakin la siguió hasta la habitación de los gemelos, abrió la puerta con la fuerza para que ella no se molestará y la vio correr hasta dónde estaba Dormé, quién tenía a Luke sobre sus brazos.

No le pasó desapercibida la mirada de miedo que ella le lanzó. Dormé no le había contado a Padmé sobre el ataque esa mañana, cuando le quito a Leia de sus brazos. La doncella se había rehusado, diciéndole las cosas que Padmé quería que dijese hasta que tuvo que usar la fuerza para hacerla un lado, dejándola inconsciente.

—Anakin, dime dónde está —Escuchó llorar a Padmé, seguido lo siguió Luke, quién inicio a llorar con fuerza—. Ani, si quieres me quedó contigo toda la vida, pero dime en dónde está mi hija.

—Te he dicho que la regale —le contestó, disfrutando del momento—. Está mañana me reuní con la familia que la tendrá. Y no te voy a dar esa información. No estoy seguro de que haré lo mismo con Luke, todo va a depender de la manera en la que te comportes. Y ese es parte de tu castigo por haberme engañado con Obi-Wan. Él no tenía conocimiento de nuestro matrimonio, pero tú sí, lo sabías y aun así decidiste engañarme.

—Esto se ha terminado, Anakin Skywalker —Padmé dijo con un diferente tono de voz, uno dónde no tenía miedo a nada, las lágrimas dejaron de resbalar por sus mejillas—. Voy afrontar todas las consecuencias por haberme casado contigo, no me va a importar perder la reputación de Senadora, no me importará nada, Anakin. Te metiste con mis hijos y eso fue demasiado. Nos vamos a divorciar, Anakin. Podemos mantener el divorcio en secreto o lo hacemos público, tú eres él que va a salir perdiendo. No te vas a interponer más en mi vida. ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

—No te voy a dejar el camino libre para que te vayas con Obi-Wan...

—¡Basta de meter a Obi-Wan, Anakin! Esto ya no tiene nada que ver con él... deberías dejarlo salir de los problemas en los que tú te metes. Si en un futuro me voy con él o no, será mi problema. Esto es entre tú y yo, por la decisión irresponsable que tomamos hace años en Naboo. Más de una ocasión pensé en dejarte, pedirte que no volvieras. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho. Vete Anakin, no me hagas llamar sólo a mi seguridad, también llamaré a Obi-Wan para que te saqué de aquí.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación en completo silencio, mientras el llantó de Luke lo llenaba. Antes de salir de la Residencia del Senado, se encontró con el Capitán Typho que no le estaba dando una mirada nada agradable. A través de las cámaras habría escuchado todo.

Él no se iría. Él volvería. No iba a dejar que lo mejor de su vida se fuese.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, actualmente todo pertenece a Disney. Yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** La idea principal eran dos capítulos. Y ya vi que no XD. ¡Gracias a las que han comentado! Es domingo, no hay trabajo, no hay tareas y que mejor manera de pasar el tiempo escribiendo. Así que aquí les traigo éste nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Anakin se paro en el centro de la habitación del Consejo Jedi, para dar el aviso sobre su matrimonio secreto, no lo hacía porqué quería, lo hacía porque esa misma mañana al Templo Jedi llegó el citatorio donde la Senadora Amidala solicitaba el divorcio.

Él había pensado que se lo entregarían a él, pero no sólo fue una copia para él, también para el Consejo Jedi. Lo que consideró como una buena jugada por parte del Equipo de Padmé.

Él desvió su mirada a su antiguo maestro, quién mantenía sobre sus manos el papel con la información así mismo las razones por las que lo solicitaba, omitiendo el regalo de Anakin a Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Recibió una reprimenda por el Maestro Mace Windu, por su gran violación al Código así mismo recibiendo una suspensión de varios meses, dónde se quedaría en Coruscant sin realizar ninguna actividad Jedi. Sabía que de no ser por la baja cantidad de Jedis que había en esos momentos, habría sido expulsado apenas pisando la habitación.

Dando una inclinación, salió de la habitación, sintiendo la furia una vez más. Su antiguo maestro tenía dos hijos y seguía estando en el Consejo Jedi. ¿Porqué no lo castigaban a él también? Obi-Wan Kenobi fácilmente pudo haber sido destituido de su cargo, pero no. La preferencia era notoria, según noto él.

* * *

Anakin abrió los ojos tras escuchar el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban al Jardín de la Meditación. Irónico, primera vez que trataba de meditar después de muchos meses y era interrumpido. Giró su cabeza para ver quién era. Miro fijamente al intruso, quién se quedo parado delante de él, sorprendido, se inclinó ligeramente y luego dio la media vuelta y se dirigió para otro lado.

Le dolió esa imagen.

Pues era su antiguo maestro, Obi-Wan caminando con Leia en sus brazos. La niña estaba tranquila en sus brazos, y las pocas veces que él sostuvo ella no dejaba de llorar. Obi-Wan aún no la había regresado a Padmé. ¿Cuál era la razón para mantenerla con él? No dudaba en que él ya se había puesto en contacto con ella, informándole de su acción. Obi-Wan tampoco había dicho eso al Consejo.

Si su matrimonio se disolvía, ya no había motivo alguno para que esos dos estuvieran separados. El Consejo estaba cambiando y al parecer se iban a permitir concesiones para que ciertos Caballeros Jedi tengan un apego formal con la aprobación del Consejo Jedi.

Era demasiado obvio quién estaba el primero en esa lista.

* * *

—Incierto, tu futuro siempre fue —le dijo el Maestro Yoda cuando se unió a él para meditar.

—¿Entonces porqué permitieron que me entrenaran? —La amargura de su voz no paso desapercibida.

—Protegerte debíamos. Protegerte bien, no hicimos —el Maestro Yoda negó con la cabeza tristemente—. Rebelde siempre fuiste, un alto no te pusimos. Casarte no debías, lo sabías y aún así lo hiciste. Senadora Amidala confesarme lo de Tatooine. Un acto como ese, causar tu expulsión de inmediato.

—Estaban torturándola maestro. No podía dejarla, sabía de mi poder y tenía que usarlo. Tenían que pagar por la tortura.

—Furia no debes tener —le advirtió Yoda—. Dejar ir, esas emociones a la Fuerza. Entrenarte debí yo.

—Respeto al Maestro Kenobi, pero sus acciones fuera de ser un Jedi han causado... —Anakin guardo silencio ante ello—. Siempre he amado a Padmé y la voy amar siempre.

Vio al Maestro Jedi cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza levemente. No estando de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Controlar tus emociones debes.

* * *

Anakin fue recibido por el Capitán Typho, quién por cierto no lo trato muy bien, incluso llego hablarle tajantemente, sin dejar notar que le importaba, se sentó a mitad de la sala, esperando a Padmé.

—¿Cómo está Luke?

—Mejor que cuando tu estabas aquí —respondió con calma—. Aunque ciertamente extrañando a su hermana.

—¿Porqué no te la ha regresado?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

El abogado de Padmé llegó en esos momentos y les saludo a ambos. Padmé le dio un asentimiento al Capitán Typho y éste se retiro de la habitación, justo cuando llegó el abogado de Anakin y diesen inicio a la conversación que finalizaria el divorcio.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el llanto de Luke, él vio a Dormé dirigirse al cuarto, Padmé simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Sonrió antes de iniciar a meditar, esa misma mañana había informado, tras dos semanas de negociaciones, que no iba acceder a firmar el papel de divorcio.

Nadie se acercó a él. Leia seguía en el Templo, y Obi-Wan no la dejaba ni un momento a solas. Desde la distancia había visto la interacción entre un padre y una hija.

Más de una ocasión en su entrenamiento, Obi-Wan le había confesado que era Qui-Gon para él, Obi-Wan lo consideraba como un padre. A pesar de no tener una madre, si tuvo un padre. Él nunca se había preguntado por su padre verdadero con su madre siempre fue suficiente y Obi-Wan nunca fue considerado para ser su padre, pero si un hermano.

Uno que respetaba y admiraba. Claro, antes de enterarse de su aventura con su esposa. Le dolía, le dolía ver la interacción que él tenía con Leia. Esos gemelos que iban a tener un padre y una madre al momento futuro de crecer.

Le había visto besarle la mejilla, arrullarla apenas la niña tenía intención de llorar, lle escucho hablarle, siempre observando desde las sombras.

Ese fue otro error que cometió. Ahora consideraba que darle a Leia no era más que una terrible idea. Echaba la culpa a su furia la mañana que realizo esa acción.

* * *

Sus pasos se hicieron lentos al verla desde la distancia. Era Padmé, quién estaba siendo recibida por el Maestro Yoda, en sus brazos cargaba a Luke. Vio el momento en que Padmé le paso a Luke al Maestro Yoda, éste lo sostuvo en sus brazos, tuvo que decir algo gracioso para hacer sonreír a la Senadora.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que Obi-Wan y Leia se unieran a ellos en la entrada del Templo.

¿Qué era lo que estaban planeando ahora? ¿Una nueva estrategia para acelerar el divorcio? ¿Qué razón tenía ella para visitar el Templo? Ella sabía que él estaba ahí, cuando la vio minutos atrás en su corazón resurgió la esperanza, la idea de que ella había asistido al Templo para anunciarle que los trámites estaban siendo cancelados, que si quería estar con él, que podrían fingir que los gemelos eran sus hijos…

Esa idea desapareció de su mente cuando la vio alejarse con su antiguo maestro hacia otra dirección.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, actualmente todo es de Disney. Yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Anakin recorrió los grandes pasillos del Templo Jedi, en esos días el Templo estaba mucho más habitado, hace meses que no se veían tantos Jedis ahí. Camino durante media hora, en total tranquilidad. Finalmente vio la sala en dónde se encontraba meditando su antiguo maestro.

Anakin no dudaba de que Obi-Wan ya había sentido su presencia, sin embargo él no se movió, se quedó en la misma posición sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Anakin se mantuvo como un espectador ahí, viendo la facilidad en que su maestro se refugiaba en la fuerza. Finalmente le saludo:

—Buenas tardes, maestro —Se quedó parado en el mismo lugar que minutos antes.

—Buenas tardes, Anakin —Él hizo lo mismo de no moverse, ni lo miro—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—En mi camino hacía aquí, venía a preguntarle que si podía meditar con usted. En dado caso de que usted no quiera, yo lo entenderé.

Esas palabras si que atrajeron la atención del Maestro Jedi, quién le miro y luego le sonrió, después asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la invitación de su antiguo Padawan. Anakin se sentó en el suelo frente a él. Y respiro tranquilamente, cerró los ojos antes de volver hablar.

—Antes de que iniciemos a meditar —Anakin metió su mano dentro de su túnica, de ahí extrajo un papel perfectamente doblado, estiro su mano y se lo ofreció a Obi-Wan, quién lo tomó un poco extrañado.

Obi-Wan bajo su mirada hacía el papel, el cuál desdoblo e inicio a leer su contenido. Su expresión no cambio, ni tristeza, ni felicidad, ni sorpresa. Nada. Aunque Anakin estaba pensando que la información que tenía le iba alegrar a su antiguo maestro.

—Es el acto de tu divorcio —En su voz tampoco había sorpresa.

—La sesión se ha llevado a cabo esta mañana —murmuró—. Según me informaron se iba a prolongar, pero el Equipo de Padmé se adelantó y sacaron un haz bajo la manga. Mostraron la grabación del día en que salí con Leia y que no regresé con ella. No tuve de otra que decir que fue lo que había hecho, y no hubo duda y se decretó el divorcio.

—Lo siento mucho, Anakin.

—Creí que usted se presentaría a declarar —Anakin no lo miro—. Pero que usted declino hacerlo.

—No era de mi incumbencia, Anakin —En su voz no había resentimiento alguno—. Te estaría traicionando con mi presencia. Ya me había metido en cosas que te importaban, no iba hacerlo una vez más.

—Estuve platicando con el maestro Yoda. Me hizo ver muchas cosas que yo no quise notar antes. Maestro, quiero disculparme con usted, hice muchas cosas de la manera incorrecta. Permití que mis sentimientos se interfirieran, cuando no debí haberlo hecho. Cometí un grave error al casarme con Padmé cuando no debería, yo ignoré muchas veces a Padmé, pude ver que ella no era del todo feliz conmigo, pero como menciono, lo ignoré. Yo la amaba y quería tenerla solo para mí. Ella se ha disculpado conmigo está mañana, me dijo que no había resentimiento en ella.

—¿Lo entiendes Anakin? ¿Ahora ves porque el Consejo prohibía el apego? Nos hemos peleado por una mujer. Cosa que no deberíamos haber hecho.

—Aunque la quiero. Tengo mucho más aprecio por usted, maestro. He pasado mucho más tiempo del que con Padmé, usted me vio crecer, me educo, me dio todas las enseñanzas que estuvieron al alcancé de su mano, lamentablemente yo me encontraba muy cegado por mis sentimientos a una mujer, ahora puedo ver con claridad todo lo que usted ha dejado por mí.

—Después del inicio de la guerra, antes de tus juicios, creí que habías madurado —Obi-Wan le coloco una mano sobre su hombre—. Has madurado mucho más de lo que llegué a pensar. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi joven padawan.

* * *

—Elecciones en Tatooine, a cabo se llevaron —El maestro Yoda caminaba al lado de Anakin—. Shmi Skywalker, elegida como Senadora de Tatooine.

—¿Qué? —Anakin no creía lo que estaba escuchando, tres años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que vio a su madre, cuando la salvo de los moradores de las arenas, aunque estaba débil cuando la dejo, el último mensaje de Owen Lars le informó que ella había ido recobrando las fuerzas y se encontraba fuera de peligro—. ¿Tatooine ahora será parte de la República?

—Maestro Kenobi y usted, encargarse de que los Hutts no causen problemas. Destruir la esclavitud, el Canciller Organa quiere. Ir a Tatooine, joven Skywalker, pero controlar sus emociones debe.

Anakin se inclinó como una muestra de respeto y trato de contener las lágrimas ante las noticias inesperadas. Sintió una paz tranquilizadora así mismo que la fuerza lo estaba rodeando.

* * *

—Ella será una gran Senadora —Se sobresaltó al escuchar a Padmé, quién ahora se encontraba a su lado—. Tiene una gran ambición, debes estar orgulloso de ella.

—Me siento más tranquilo ahora sabiendo que está aquí —murmuró—. Saber que se encuentra fuera de peligro, aunque espero que no se meta en muchos problemas —rió—. Como cierta senadora.

—Al final dichos intentos valieron la pena. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando, Ani?

—Mejor de lo que llegué a creer. Nunca me voy a cansar de repetirte cuanto lo siento —Evitó su mirada—. Obi-Wan me ha mencionado que han registrado a los niños con su apellido. Supongo que tú también vas adoptar su nombre...

—Más adelante —le contestó—. No hay más resentimientos, Ani. Una ligera pizca de enojo queda, pero es todo. Nos vamos a poder tolerar, ¿no?

—Sí.

* * *

Anakin abrazo con fuerza a su madre, sollozando de alegría al tenerla cerca de una vez más. Tener la idea de que podría ir a verla cada vez que quisiera, excepto cuando se encontrará fuera del planeta.

Su madre estaba radiante de volver a tener a su hijo en sus brazos, pero Anakin no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al ver que su madre había adoptado a una hija más. Cliegg Lars estaba más que contento a alguien con quién entretenerse en su nueva residencia, cada vez que su madre se encontrará en el Senado.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le pregunto mirando a la niña.

—Lena —respondió su madre—. Sus padres fallecieron por un ataque... Ya se está acostumbrando a nosotros. Dime, hijo mío. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba —tomó su mano—. Estuve a punto de matar a un Maestro Jedi para dejar vivir a un Sith —vio la expresión aterrorizada de su madre—. Pero conforme me acercaba para matarlo, comprendí que esa acción haría que mis pesadillas se hicieran realidad. Como no lo hice, esa persona no murió. Ahora está a salvo y feliz.

—¿Padmé?

—Sí, estuve casada con ella en secreto. Aunque ella me quiere, no de la manera en la que yo esperaba. Aunque me rehúse, la deje libre y ahora hará su vida con alguien más.

—¿Qué te dice tu corazón, mi niño?

—Que tome la decisión correcta.

—A lo mejor no es la chica correcta —Su madre llevó el rostro de Anakin a sus manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Has sabido ir por un buen camino. Yo también tome la decisión correcta cuando te deje ir.

—Ahora que estas aquí, me siento completo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A:** Yo esperaba que fuesen dos capítulos, algo cortos no muy largos. Pero una vez que escribía algo, otra cosa se me ocurría y así que decidí seguirle. Pero he decidido cortarle hasta aquí porque era algo corto y porqué quiero subir otros fics y no llegar a dejar la historia por ahí sin actualizar.

Y con respecto al fic, ya que había dejado en claro que los hijos eran de Obi-Wan, ¿Por qué no modificarle y dejar vivir a alguien más? En lo personal está historia nació, porqué me cae re-mal Anakin XD. Así que disfrute gran parte de ello, haciéndolo sufrir. Pero al final, me terminó agradando :'v Y bueno, un final feliz. Se lo merece, ¿no?

Muchas gracias chicas, a las que comentaron, las que agregaron a la historia Favoritos/Follows. Y a los lectores fantasmas que le han leído. ¡Gracias! ¡Y que la fuerza les acompañe!


End file.
